rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Netharion S. Bloodfang
(Art by Tinski) Basic Information Name: Netharion Titles/Nicknames: Terror of Darkvale Disguise Names: Shadrack, 'Claw', Greytalon Gender: Male Age: 1006 (Character creation date: February 2010) Race: Black Wyrm Birthplace: The Bloodfang Temple. (Badlands) Status: Active Relatives: Offspring: (Young drakes during Cata.) - Nethaxion (Alive) - Pythius. (Pythion) (Deceased) - Ember. ("Emberion") (Deceased) - Flartharion ('Flare') (Alive) - Teryxia (?)* - Leonia (Deceased) - Rythion (?)* - Cyria (?)* *: Either slain or lost, astray. Mother: Arenia (Deceased) Father: Natharon (Deceased) Sister: Sindria (Unknown) Brother: Grathion (Deceased) Occupation & Hobbies Netharion spends most of his time hiding in his underground dome, using magical orbs to see visions in places far away as well as controlling his familiar. He has crafted several weapons and trinkets, but many of them have never been used and remains stored away. Personality: The leviathan is very observant and prefers to watch things happen at a distance most of the time, but he does find it intriguing if a minor action of his might change the result of a critical situation. Logically, he enjoys watching people die and get hurt to satisfy his own taint despite it having been weakened due to his past. His negative emotions have become less explosive over the years thanks to one from the Emerald Dragonflight who Netharion indirectly helped. Together with a couple of allied dragonkin of the Red Dragonflight, he seeks to further combat his mental curse. Still affected by his taint, he sometimes behaves like a vicious predator, but wouldn't like to take the lives of those who have helped him for a prolonged period of time. He struggles to avoid harming his allies, but it has happened several times before regardless of his wishes and will likely happen again, therefore making him a rather unstable creature. He is certainly aware of his own power and wouldn't hesitate to use it against strangers who might pose a threat. Netharion acts as if he's the absolute authority in most cases when encountered, but if located in another place in which he'd have a disadvantage in battle, he'd act more casual and perhaps even being respectful towards strangers, pretending as if he is the weaker one. Netharion has a tendency to seek out one's weaknesses quickly in desperation to have the advantage should a battle break out while he's present. He will definitely use fear to his own advantage in an attempt to pull out useful knowledge from others, therefore making him quite a manipulative genius. In truth, he does not want to engage in battle if he cannot be certain that he'll escape mostly undamaged. To summarize: Observant, puzzling, dangerous and enigmatic in nature. Affiliation(s): The Black Dragonflight, Himself. Languages: Draconic, Common, Thalassian, Orcish, Dwarvish and Titan (slightly) Appearance: He is tremendously tall when sitting up straight, counting his horns upon the back of his head. Netharion's surface is all covered with rock-hard scales, unable to be pierced by the sharpest of normal swords and arrows. Bullets will be rather useless as well, unless one is aiming for his eyes or using the most powerful of bullets. His massive wings reach about the diameter of a small village and his tail half the said diameter. His tail is rather long and its end has an orb of even harder scales which can be used as a mace. He has a noticable miscolored spot on the top of his tail upon its middle, after taking a certain warlock's Chaos Bolt spell from behind. Except for that, he appears healthy without any further wounds. The most efficient strategy to damage him would be to use siege weapons or the terrain and different environments to put him at a disadvantage. Mortal Form: (Varies) Crow/Raven/Worg Form: Since he has a lot of time to create weapons and other things, he's created a couple of familiars which are identical to his Crow Form and Worg Form, but a lot weaker compared to himself. They all share the same trait, they can switch places with each other. The familiars are not many, but are hardly wounded by non-magical attacks unless their weakspot takes the blow. Human: An adventurer in green clothes, sporting a sword and a staff. He usually assumes this form when he personally travels the world as opposed to using and controlling his familiars from a distance. End of Cataclysm and Mists of Pandaria: Either gone for good or settled at another remote location. Warlords of Draenor It was found that he's still alive, hiding. Netharion had barely been active during these times, mostly interacting slightly in a few towns using his scout familiars which were controlled by a dragonspawn of his. Only socializing with his close and loyal allies. Legion He has returned after his exile in Outland, the broken remnants of Draenor. Still remaining exiled somewhere on Azeroth, but has become more active with the intention of slaying demons.Category:Dragon Category:Back story